twisted fates
by we-are-not-normal
Summary: Nico and Reyna travel with coach hedge and meet unlikel demigods along the way what will happen when they are stuck on a boat with a group of demigods who practice fighting styles on a ship with explosive experiments from kids of Athena and who knew Nico was a caring person please cut me some slack im just starting to show my work to others but my friends say its good please try it


Chapter 1: Nico

Shadow travel was not for everyone and I could immediately sense that Reyna was someone who couldn't. As soon as we melted into the shadows, she started shaking and locking up her joints, but she held tight to her rope. I knew she wouldn't last doing this the whole trip but something tells me she would deny an alternative.

To me shadow travel was normal; I've been in the shadows ever since my sister died. I've been living in them for years hiding myself from those around me. Though I'm so use to it, shadow travel still drains me to the point where I can't even defend myself.

We are at the limit of distance and will be out of the first jump soon and the first stop. Even Coach Hedge continued to hold on to the ropes that tied us to the statue of Athena. We slipped out of the shadows and onto a large bridge in the middle of Taranto, Italy. As we gathered are bearings I notice the spiders creeping toward us and for once I'm luck I'm not Annabeth with her fear of spiders. The spiders were about triple the size of a large wolf spider and coming at us from all sides.

I tried raising my sword but it was too heavy in my weakened state so I had to rely on Reyna and Coach. They had already had their weapons drawn and had started hacking away at the spiders from two sides of the statue. Reyna had the skills to defend so she makes a great defense but Coach Hedge had more of an offensive talent.

Soon the spiders had started to retreat, but I didn't think it was because of us. Out in the distance I spotted a kid around my age maybe a little younger. I believe this was the reason for the sudden retreat of the giant spiders. It had to be since we weren't putting up much of a fight. I wish we had because then we wouldn't have to rely on a stranger to stop the monsters attacking us.

As he got closer I could make out some of his features he had blondish brown hair that was a little long. He also had blue eyes with a mischievous glint in them. He was also carrying a thing of….Ready Whip. As he reached us he sprayed some into his mouth and offered me his hand.

"My name's Ashton, son of Hermes, sorry 'bout the spiders. They've been here for years." The guy starts taking my hand and shaking it. I guess he thought that because I was a guy that I must be leading the quest.

Reyna steps forward next to me and speak up, as the rightful leader of the quest she has every right to do the introductions. "I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona and this is Nico de Angelo, son of Hades…"

"Wait you mean to tell me that a Roman demigod is traveling with a Greek demigod, a satyr AND a statue of Athena, which is like your mom's enemy or something. Right?"

"Look we're are trying to save our camps. Can you help us find a safe place to stay the night?" I asked speaking up before Reyna had time to make a snarky comment back.

"Sure, on one condition," he replied.

"What is it?" I asked warily.

"I get to go back to the camp with you," he answered flashing a small that showed a bit of a demented mind.

"No," was Reyna's immediate response but she added to it. "Why, would you want to do that?"

"I don't want to stay here anymore I want to be with people like myself," he replied with a look of serious determination that not many sons of Hermes were capable of having.

"Sure that's fine," I say to Ashton.

"Wait this is my quest," Reyna says spinning on her heels to glare at me.

"One, I'm the one getting us there. Two, he has a right just like the rest of us to live at the camps. And three, I understand what he means when he says he wants to be with people like himself," I tell her with no thought of backing down in this challenge. If there was one thing that I had was a determination to help Ashton for he was like me looking for somewhere to fit in with others.

"Fine," she replied anger seeping into her voice, as she marches in the direction that Ashton had come from.

"Um, my safe house is this way pointing in the direction that he was originally headed which explains why he was around when the spiders attacked.

Reyna turned around and marched past us with her chin held high with anger boiling in her eyes. We followed Ashton down the street, the statue rolling behind us, on the wheels that Leo had put on before we left. This of course was after he asked Frank to turn into a wombat. That I had to admit was pretty awesome and he was soft. I liked him in that form until he decided to poop in my hand. Who knew wombats pooped cubes?


End file.
